


重返人间 | Back to Life

by gwjkl



Series: About Wu Jing/Jacky Wu [4]
Category: SPL2, 杀破狼2, 殺破狼 | SPL | Kill Zone (Movies)
Genre: Drug Withdrawal, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 毒品戒断, 自残, 非自愿性行为提及
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Summary: 梗概：Hurt/Comfort。陈志杰（Chen Chi-Kit）选择留在泰国，决心戒掉K粉的瘾，但戒断反应差点要了他的命，如果不是阿猜（Chatchai）和莎（Sa），他不会选择活下去。备注：找了一下，发现志杰注射的是K粉（Ketamine）。成瘾戒断期不会致死，但心理依赖性很强，会产生很多心理问题。资料来自知乎、americanadditioncenter.com和addtioncenter.com。欢迎指出bug警告：戒断留下的心理问题：抑郁、焦虑等；自残行为提及；非自愿性行为提及





	重返人间 | Back to Life

**Author's Note:**

> 我一共拟了三个标题，除此外还有 Insane or Innocent 和 地狱天堂。 感谢@咕嘟东（weibo）太太拯救了我的选择困难症！！！

*

戒断最初最痛苦的几天，陈志杰是在监狱里捱过的。

心脏失常地在胸腔里剧烈跳动，每次震颤都让陈志杰眼前发黑，他呼吸困难，抖得厉害，汗水淌得像开闸。他想，我可能就要死在这里了。也许一针K粉能救他，他每一块肌肉都呻吟渴求着k粉，但这里是监狱。

发黑的视野中出现鬼魅般的人影，陈志杰似乎在尖叫，似乎又没有，黑色鬼魅在他眼前一圈圈跳舞打转。那时陈志杰还不知道这是戒断时会产生的幻觉，他原以为，地狱终于来纳他命了。

但他还不能死，现在还不能，现在不行。

再撑一会，只要再一会。

他慢慢、慢慢拆下来一根尖锐的铁棍，用满是冷汗的双手攥住，深深呼吸。

然后往胸膛刺。

 

*

疼痛总能唤醒陈志杰的理智。

这该是戒断的第七天。香港警察和泰国警察为这桩跨国大案忙成一团，志杰在配合调查时直接晕倒，送到医院时戒断反应又一次开始。他的大脑和膀胱都被K粉毁了。在病房里他抖得太厉害，连床也随着危险地颤。好像是小叔进来看他，他拿枕头紧紧捂住对小叔喊：你出去啊，我不想见到你，不想让你见到我这个样子，你出去啊。他哭，小叔也哭了，那眼泪滴在陈志杰身上，像把刀子捅他心脏，胸膛里插着千百个碎片。疼啊。他因为这种疼痛一缩一缩，每缩一次那刀那碎片都扎进他的骨骼内脏肌肉，他就觉得自己死了一次。汗水将身上的衣服、裹着的被子、身下的床单全都打湿了。

小叔见不得他这样受苦，扭过头哭了。

志杰抓着被子，挣扎着坐起来，即使每一块肌肉都用不上力。他问小叔：“我是不是……让你……失望了？”每个字都是从头骨里敲出来的，他喉咙干渴，说话间好像尝到了血。

陈志杰早就不该继续卧底了，毒品是高压线，警方一旦知晓，陈志杰必定会被停止任务，同时离职。陈志杰知道，自己仍是警察，继续卧底任务，都是因为小叔瞒下了消息。陈志杰不想让小叔失望。他本来就该令这个抚养自己长大的人一直感到骄傲的——

“还说什么，你活着就好！”小叔看着志杰，泪流满面。

“我……不是警察了，对不对？”

小叔哭得用手捂住嘴，又扭过头去。陈志杰笑了，即使疼痛使那看起来根本不像一个笑容。眼泪全都流进嘴里，是苦的。

“也好，那我……我不回香港了。”

香港有什么呢？有他死去的妹妹，有他永远感到愧疚的小叔，有他那间肮脏的出租屋，有他在黑帮挣扎后沦落的七年。他不要回去了——教堂中的圣母垂怜地看着他——他把针头扎进大腿静脉——眼泪，癫狂，幻觉，肮脏的性爱——他做了什么啊，他在香港都做了什么啊！

陈志杰尖叫着嘶吼：“你出去，出去啊！”——我已经不是那个令你骄傲的侄子了！

 

*

他不知道自己何时睡着了，更像累晕了。陈志杰疲惫地吐出一口浊气。屋内半黑，窗外尚有一息日落余晖。

他被安排在一间单人病房内。志杰不清楚原因，可能是警方觉得不能亏待功臣，也可能是因为他在戒断期，住在多人病房对其他人并不安全。身旁没有水，他实在是渴，一舔嘴唇，才发现干裂到出血。

手边有按铃，他按了下去，不多时就有护士进来，打开了灯。四壁雪白，光太刺眼了。志杰闭上眼睛，缓了缓才看到另一个跟着护士进来的人：是阿猜，手里拿着一瓶水。

阿猜已经脱了警服，昨晚留下的外伤都经过了处理，陈志杰一眼扫过去，放下心来。他们皆一日一夜未睡，送莎回医院后，又开始配合警方。陈志杰用阿猜递过来的那瓶水润了润唇，趁着护士给他吊水的间隙，问阿猜，“莎？”

阿猜回了一个OK的手势，志杰点了点头。莎从医院里跑出来，四处也找不到，把他俩都吓坏了。还好最后莎没事。

在他们用翻译软件交流时，医生走了进来，用英文询问了陈志杰一些问题。阿猜在一旁举着手机，边听边看翻译，看向陈志杰的一双眼睛里满是关心。

医生说：“之前你在监狱里受到了虐待，同时经历了戒断期，所以这两天必须留在医院观察。但你的身体素质不错，没有重伤，恢复很快，两天后如果没有其他问题，应该可以出院，在一个你感觉安全的地方，度过剩余的戒断期。当然，我们更推荐你在医院里度过。Ketamine戒断不会有太多生理危险，但心理上肯定会被影响。”

志杰看了一眼全神贯注的阿猜，“让我想想。”他拉起被子，遮住下巴，不太想面对这个世界，“……我叔叔呢？”

 

医生离开后，志杰向阿猜伸手，要过他的手机，对翻译软件说，“我不想回香港了……”他犹豫了一下，掌心全是汗，“你愿意收留我吗？”

小叔走进来，正好听到这句话，他急急走过来，抓住志杰的肩膀，“志杰，你真的不回香港了？”

陈志杰摇了摇头，他的手紧紧抓着被子边缘，随时准备着用被子蒙住头。“不回去了。”他低声说，“对不起，小叔，刚才我不清醒，对你态度好糟……”

小叔放开手，坐在了志杰床边，长叹一声，“说这个又做什么？你好好活，我就开心了。”

志杰这才看到小叔西装里面还套着病服，鼻子一酸。小叔也是拼死来泰国救他，而他现在却要留小叔一个人在香港了。

他还要说什么，小叔制止了他，揉了揉他的头发，伸手拿过了阿猜的手机，对阿猜说，“你愿意好好照顾Kit吗？”

 

*

志杰不知道小叔和阿猜在病房外都谈了什么，但再走进来时，他觉得小叔老了十岁。

而志杰也有七年时间没仔细看过小叔了。他在警校读书时，大家都说，有小叔在，而且他又这样能打，当警察一定顺风顺水。陈国华那时意气风发，处事老练，在警局中也说得上话，不似现在头发花白，满脸疲惫。

选中志杰做卧底时，陈国华回家问了志杰的意见。志杰记得那是自己第一次抽烟，正是从小叔手里接过的点燃的香烟，“好啊，正好我看起来像坏蛋，而且卧底结束后晋升很快的。”

他深深吸了一口，为烟雾的首次刺激而大咳。小叔拍了拍他的后背。他们站在阳台上，香港的夜色在烟雾中渐渐模糊。

那一晚志杰学会了抽烟，这是堕落开始的第一步。然后他接过来更多的香烟，接过来酒里的K粉，接过来针管，接过来他不想要的性，在汗湿和精液的味道中绝望哭泣，还要伪装这是因为快乐，而不是痛苦。

 

*

噩梦中什么都有，血腥，混乱，痛苦，杂糅成一团砸醒了陈志杰。碰了K粉后，志杰就再也没睡过好觉。钟表写着时间，刚过凌晨三点，屋里开着空调，志杰觉得胸闷。曼谷虽不像香港般紧邻着海，但夏初也是闷热烦躁。

志杰慢慢摸下床，走到窗前，拉开窗帘，打开了窗户。晨风舒爽，吹散了他身上的汗意。曼谷此时仍有灯火，他双手撑在窗边，入迷地看着那些遥远的灯光，意识到自己真的要在这座城市生活下去了。

而那个过去的、腐烂的自己，就留在香港吧。

 

他这样想着，一直在窗前到看见日出，才关好窗户，重新躺回床上。

而大约半个小时后，莎就跑来看志杰。志杰看到莎的黑眼圈，知道她也没睡好，心疼地摸了摸莎的额头。看见莎这副样子，他总会唾弃自己当时为什么要开始碰K粉，为什么没有更早戒掉毒瘾。他无法停止自责。

莎倒快乐地坐在了志杰床边，递给志杰一把梳子，然后指了指自己的头发。

志杰做了“梳头”的动作，莎扬起笑容，“Yes！”

这又让志杰想起来自己和妹妹相依为命的日子。他妹妹死在来香港的途中，亡于溺水。而那时候志杰十二岁。他双手颤抖地解开莎的发绳。如果时间能够倒转，一切可以重来……但这不可能。

他太久没有给别人梳过头发，结果给莎梳成了两个不算对称的双马尾。身边没有镜子，莎看不到，开心地摸了摸发辫，发现志杰满面愁容，又伸出手指，轻轻推他的嘴角，“Smile~”

志杰努力扬起嘴角。他不该让莎为他忧心的。莎对着他勉强的笑脸，摇了摇头。

莎现在会的英文还不多，他们只能用简单的英文交流。于是志杰对莎说，“我能教你英语，你能教我泰语吗？”

莎立刻欢呼。她的笑容终于感染了志杰，他也跟着笑了，连带着对未来生出了些许希望。

 

*

最后香港警方在病房里完成了对志杰的调查，同时也正式地通知他：因为这次行动的成功，他会拿到一笔奖金；但因为吸毒行为，他也不再是香港警察。

陈志杰点点头，接受了这最后的审判。他已有准备，看到身着警服的香港警察离开房间时，仍忍不住眼眶湿润。他小叔虽然立功，但也会被调查这次行动中的失职行为，现在被暂停了工作。

等到警署的同事都离开房间后，小叔才走入志杰的病房，手里拿着一盒现切水果。志杰坐在床上，靠着床头，看小叔表情，知道小叔担心他，于是接过了水果，反过来安慰小叔：“不要紧的……这对我是件好事。”

志杰的双臂在病服略宽大的袖子内更显细弱，手里拿着的水果颜色鲜亮，衬出志杰脸色苍白病态。陈国华仍记得自己侄子在警校时的模样，年轻到无所畏惧。而七年来每次陈国华看到志杰，他都比上一次更加消沉，最后直坠到地狱里去。陈国华颓坐在椅子上。

“七年前……”小叔声音嘶哑，“我不该送你去做卧底的。”

志杰晃着手里的那盒水果，盯着那些鲜亮颜色，原本是想说什么，脑海里乱哄哄滚过千百句怒吼，最终只动了动喉结。他感觉已经在这片荒漠里跋涉太久，精疲力竭到达终点时，早已忘记了当年为什么要做出这个选择。

他知道，小叔也忘记了。

志杰靠着床头，疲惫地闭上眼睛。戒断期他睡得更不好，而戒断症状不断磨去他可怜的精力，与香港警方的交谈又很沉重。他现在太累了，已经不愿去想任何事了。

有时候志杰觉得前方充满希望，有时候觉得那不过是另一个地狱。

在这种来回拉扯的煎熬中，志杰感觉到紧握的手被掰开，一张卡被塞进来。

他睁开眼睛。小叔握住他的手，让他攥牢这张卡，眼神中情绪翻滚，看得志杰又是心里一痛。“这是你过去用的银行卡……我往里面存了一笔美元。如果在这边钱不够用了，就和小叔说。过些天，香港警方会把奖金打到这张卡上。”

陈国华短促地吸气，用力握了一下志杰的手，“小叔对不起你……”短短几个字，他已经泣不成声。志杰也跟着鼻腔一酸，陈国华却硬生生憋回了眼泪，“小叔……小叔明天就走了！”他哽咽地说，“志杰，你要好好地活下去！”

志杰已经说不出话，只能点点头，眼泪立刻落了下来。陈国华也忍不住了，他们哭成一团。

 

*

隔天，小叔回了香港，志杰也被允许出院。他没有去送小叔。医院给他做了一系列检查，说他身体状态还算平稳，只是一定要注意情绪变化。志杰昨晚又没有睡好，半夜发作一次，走路时双腿发虚。原本他想请医生开安眠药，又害怕自己会控制不住，使用过量，最终也没有开口。

阿猜搀着他往车里走，莎对志杰挥手，“要好好休息哦！”

志杰对莎笑了笑。在前往阿猜家的路上，志杰拿过阿猜的手机，说：“国际警方给你的奖金可能不够莎的手术费……我这里也有一笔钱，加上就该够了。”

阿猜开着一辆老式的白色丰田，车内干净整洁，有淡淡的檀香味道，挡风玻璃前供着保佑出行平安的掩面佛佛牌。志杰坐在后面，座位上放着一个粉白色的小抱枕，应该属于莎，他伸手抱住了抱枕。

听到志杰这样说，阿猜蛮不赞同地摇头，接过手机，“你不要担心啦，手术要三年后呢。”

阿猜话语中的信任让志杰忍不住蜷缩。他们所有人都相信志杰能戒掉毒瘾。志杰知道自己可以戒掉，但是他不相信自己。

想想莎，想想莎。他闭上眼睛。想想莎。

 

他就这样睡着了。

这是志杰这些天来最平静的一次睡眠，可能因为他在阿猜的车上，可能因为檀香的帮助，可能因为他枕着莎的枕头。他醒来时什么都不记得，难得一场无梦的睡眠，让他感觉好多了。

志杰这时候才看到，阿猜也在驾驶位上睡着了。车停在楼房的阴影中，避开渐渐毒辣的日光。阿猜看起来也很疲惫，从高晋死亡的那一晚开始，阿猜就没有时间能好好睡上一觉。现在事情终于告一段落了。志杰看着阿猜同样发黑的眼圈，然后是睫毛，下移到嘴唇——蓦然意识到是阿猜在监狱里最早对他伸出了援手。

他们离得有些近，可能是阿猜感受到了志杰的呼吸变化，醒了过来。

“睡得好吗？”阿猜揉了揉眼睛。

这两天志杰也学会了一些简单的泰语，他点了点头，用泰语回答，“好。”

阿猜立刻开心地笑了。莎果然和阿猜是父女。志杰默默想，看阿猜笑着发动车子，开向不远处的一栋楼房。

——他们的笑容都能振奋志杰。

 

阿猜把车停在一栋老式公寓楼前。没有电梯，志杰只能爬上三楼。而爬楼梯没有想象中的痛苦，志杰发现自己的体力还不错，虽然感觉有些虚弱、心脏不太舒服，但别的都还好。等再过些日子，他就可以着手恢复体能。

走廊是开放式的，志杰扶着窗台。阿猜领着他，走到中间的一户，打开了门。

 

阿猜家非常普通，但比起香港普通住宅的拥挤窘迫，这里充满泰式的舒适，空间宽敞许多。

阿猜让志杰坐在客厅的沙发上，自己去打开背阴处的窗户。屋内同样清爽整洁，地面上的木砖花纹大概是二十年前的流行风格，深木色正方形一圈圈漾开，东和西两边的窗户放进来凉爽的穿堂风，怡人得很。志杰坐在客厅的布艺沙发上，心慢慢静了下来。

阿猜简单带他转了一圈。这是两室一厅，卧室分别属于阿猜和莎。家里唯一一个空调安装在莎的房间。阿猜的房间在东侧，没有太多阳光直射，倒也凉爽。

志杰没有行李，只拿了小叔在便利店为他买的剃须刀和内裤。阿猜给志杰拿了一件深色衬衫和一条长裤，志杰能穿上，只是衣服有些大、裤子有些短。志杰冲了个澡，剃干净所有胡茬，换掉汗浸透的病服，随便踩了双人字拖，从浴室走出来时，志杰看到阿猜眼睛亮了。

“你看起来很帅。”阿猜的屏幕上显示着，“你得去买些衣服。”

志杰大笑，笑得胸膛都发疼，已经很久没有人夸他帅了。他对阿猜说，“等我让小叔发来我唯一一张穿警服的照片，那才帅气呢。”


End file.
